If they're happy, I am happy
by TheGroosenator
Summary: Groose reflects back on the adventure on the Surface, the friends he made during that time, Link and Zelda's marriage and what led to it, and the life he leads today.


**Hey guys! I had this idea in my head, and it wouldn't stop bugging me until i wrote it, so here you are! A one-shot Skyward Sword fic told by Groose! **

**I do not own anything except the idea for this story, Link and Zelda's kid, Pipit and Karane's kid, and Groose Juice.**

* * *

I'm happy for Zelda and Link. As much as I hated to admit it, they were made for each other. It's kinda funny to hear myself saying that, being that I used to be so obsessed over Zelda. Link, I used to think of him as nothing more than a scrawny, weak little kid. And now, after seeing him go through this entire adventure like he did, I understand now that he has the wisdom, power, and courage of a true hero. I saw him battle the- what did Granny call it, The Imprisoned?- a total of three times! Two of those times, I was a big help. And to add to that, Link even battled Demise, the king of all demons (who I called Big Ugly).

It's nice to know that Link wouldn't have been able to complete his journey without me. After that first fight with the Imprisoned, I was pretty upset. I had thought that I would be the one to save Zelda, but seeing how Link handled that thing, all my confidence in myself went straight down the drain. I went into a state of depression because I was just dead weight at the time, that there was nothing I could do to help. Thanks to a talk with Granny, I realized I had to do something to prove that I'm not dead weight. I started working on a secret weapon to use against the Imprisoned once it decided to rise up again.

My "secret weapon" was named... The Groosenator! Pretty exciting name, right? I though it was great. Granny only chuckled when she heard it, and Link burst out laughing once he returned from... wherever he went. Even after this adventure, The Groosenator stands at the ready for anything and everything!

Link, Zelda, and I had become great friends throughout this adventure. Link and Zelda became officially girlfriend-and-boyfriend after not long. Sure, I was a bit upset at not being the one for Zelda, but she wanted Link and Link wanted her. After all that us three have been through, I am happy that it was them two who got together. I was also glad to be counted as one of their good friends. I'm glad we are all friends now.

After Link, Zelda and I returned from the surface after the defeat of Big Ugly is when it happened. Two years after our return, there was a huge party at the Bazaar to celebrate Zelda's birthday. Us three were counted as heroes among Skyloft (yeah, I got a good bit of credit too!). It turns out, Link and Zelda weren't the only new official couple; Pipit and Karane had also become boyfriend-and-girlfriend too. They say it was all thanks to Link!

Link had told me the day before that he would propose to Zelda soon. Of course I supported him 100%. He was nervous that she would refuse, but I insisted that she would gladly say yes. Heck, I even bet my Pompadour on it! That seemed to work. At one point during the party, Link requested that everyone be quiet, for he had an announcement to make. When everyone was quiet, he got down on one knee in front of Zelda and out a deep breath. I gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up when he paused. I still remember his next words as if they were said yesterday...

"Zelda. We have been through so much together. I went down to the surface, battled my way through countless demons and monsters to save you, and even defeated the king of all demons... all to save you. Throughout it all, I came to realize how much I really loved you. I... I... love you Zelda. More than anything or anyone in the world. I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now. Zelda... will you... marry me?" He pulled out a small wooden box and opened it, revealing a silver wedding ring with a gleaming diamond attached to it. At that moment, time seemed to stand still as we all waited for Zelda's response. At first she just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. Just when we all thought she had gone into shock or something, tears began to flood from her eyes like a waterfall as she fumbled for an answer. Finally, she managed to say a loud "Yes! Yes, Link! I do!" She put the ring on her finger and jumped into Link's arms and kissed him. Cheers erupted from all around us as the two embraced each other tightly.

A week later, I was in my house that I made on the surface working on plans for a new invention of mine (The Groosenator2.0) when Link came knocking on my door. I welcomed him in and we had a drink of my own concoction, Groose Juice (which became very popular with everyone). I asked what brought him here, and you'll never guess what happened! He asked me if I would be his best man at his wedding! I nearly chocked on my juice when I heard that request. Of course, I gladly accepted. I had never been so excited in my entire life! With the wedding only about a month away, I knew I had to do my part and help with the wedding.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the wedding day had arrived! The wedding was held on the Surface in front of the Goddess Statue on a warm, yet cool summer day. Not a cloud was in the sky at all! Link and Zelda's Loftwings stood perched on tree branches, as if watching the ceremony themselves. Everyone was dressed up nicely, even me, which was very uncomfortable. I stood near the platform where Link stood, sweating nervously and tugging at his suit collar to get more comfortable. Finally, the music started playing and we saw Zelda in her beautiful white dress and veil over her head walking down the aisle, her father right beside her. Her father took a seat beside Instructor Horwell as Zelda walked up onto the platform. It was then that the preacher, Instructor Owlan, began the ceremony. I will not describe the whole ceremony here, for I do not remember all of what Owlan said, so I will skip to the end.

"Link, do you take Zelda to be your lawfully-wedded wife, now and forever, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do. Now and forever."

"And do you, Zelda, take Link to be your lawfully-wedded husband, now and forever, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do. Now and forever."

"Than by the power invested in me, I now pronounce this happy couple husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that said, Link and Zelda kissed and cheers began to erupt from the crowd like lava from a volcano. Many of us (mainly Zelda's father) began to cry tears of joy. That brings us to today...

It had been seven years since the wedding and Link and Zelda were as happy as can be. They had a baby not long after the wedding. They named him Ray. He was an energetic little guy. He even took to calling me Uncle Groose! He got along with everyone, especially me. He looked a lot like both Link and Zelda. he had Zelda's eyes and hair, while he had Link's ears, face and personality. Whenever they needed to go somewhere where they couldn't bring the baby, I was the first one they came to to see if I could watch over him for a while. I always gladly accepted since he and I both get along really well. We play lots of games outside with Karane and Pipit's kid, Philip (They, along with other families, also moved down to the Surface, as well). Ray even helps me build stuff from time to time.

Altogether, life is pretty good for me right now... even if I don't have Zelda like I said I would all those years ago. It doesn't matter. She has Link. He deserved her WAY more than I did, anyway. I may not have a wife of my own (yet), but I have friends, and Link, Zelda and Ray practically consider me family, so what is there to be not happy about? As long as everyone is happy, I am happy too.

* * *

**Done! This was pretty fun to write. I don't really support the LinkxZelda pairing, but I just decided to try it out anyway. I still prefer the GroosexZelda, LinkxOrielle (a Skyloft citizen), and the LinkxPeatrice(the Item Check girl) pairings, which there is almost nothing of. *sigh* I do support the the PipitxKarane pairing though! Anyway, be sure to leave a review! I would really appreciate that!**


End file.
